Futabasaurus
General Statistics *Name: suzukii *Name Meaning: Futaba Lizard *Diet: Piscivore *Length: 6-7 meters (20-23 feet) *Time Period: Middle/Late Cretaceous *Classification: Plesiosauria --> Plesiosauroidea --> Elasmosauridae *Place Found: Japan *Describer: Sato, Hagesawa and Manabe, 2006 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Water *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: ご存知、双葉鈴木竜 (Futaba Suzuki Dragon) **English: The Plesiosaur of the Orient *Assist Move: Futaba Mega Cannon Anime Stats *Attribute: Water *Name: Futaba *Owner: Ursula (Alpha Gang), Zoe Drake (D-Team) *Debut: A Miner Disaster **Appeared In: 25, 27, 49, 57, 79 *Dinosaurs Defeated: Ace, Tank, Spiny, Himself (by defeating Spiny) Assist Moves ;Futaba Super Cannon :Futabasaurus shoots a blast of water at your enemy! This has proved itself to be one of the strongest Water Move Cards, easily defeating Ace, Tank, and Spiny with one hit each, and nearly defeating Chomp. TCG Stats Futabasaurus *Attribute: Water *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1600 *Level: 4 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKBD-010/100, DKBD-093/100 *Card Rarity: Common, Colossal Rare *Image From: Ep. 27 anime scene *Abilities: ;Bonus :When this Dinosaur uses a Super Move and wins, draw a card. Futabasaurus TCG Card 2-Collosal.jpg|Futabasaurus Colossal Rare TCG card Swamp Futabasaurus *Attribute: Water *Sign: Paper *Power: 1500 *Level: 4 *Life: 2 *Card Code: SAS-011/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: Ep. 25 anime scene *Abilities: ;Bonus :During your turn, you can discard 1 card. If you do, draw 1 card. You can only use this ability once per turn. DS Stats *Attribute: Water *Other: It was mistaken for the legendary dragon and for spreading the dragon's curse which caused people to fall asleep. Anime Dinosaur King Futabasaurus's Move Card was found in a Card Capsule by the Alpha Gang in A Miner Disaster, who summoned him to help Spiny attack the D-Team. He quickly defeated Ace, but was accidentally hit in the neck by Tank and disappeared into the puddle he'd generated when summoned. Zoe found by a nearby lake and had Paris heal him with Nature's Blessing; because of that, "Futaba" befriended her. When Zander recalled Spiny, however, he returned to his card and, too far away to fly back to the Alpha Gang, it fell to Zoe. Later, Ursula got him back thanks to Tank bursting from a wall behind Zoe and making her drop his card. He was summoned again and hit Chomp down to critical health; however, he remembered Zoe's kindness after Nature's Blessing was used to heal Chomp, and he turned on the Alpha Gang, single-handedly defeating Tank and Spiny (and in the process, himself, as his Move Card was being used by Spiny). Another Futabasaurus was used by the Alpha Gang in their dinosaur amusement park in Carnival of Chaos as a submarine ride. However, due to it not having eaten for so many days, its control device malfunctioned and it went berserk. Its controller was knocked off by either pet-sized Chomp, Ace, or Paris, and it returned to a card, which was retrieved by Alpha Droids and never seen again. The Water Dinosaur using its Move Card was never specified. Several wild Futabasaurus appear in Dinosaur War! when Seth's time travel attempt brings the Mesozoic Era into the present. They disappear when the time circuits gave out after the Black T-Rex was defeated. Mesozoic Meltdown Futaba was summoned again in High Sea Chase to fight the 5 Ophthalmosaurus summoned from Foolscap's Ocean Panic, catching them in a water whip and throwing them away when they attacked Spiny. He then lead them underwater away from the fight, and later lured them back up and into the path of Spiny's Ultimate Water to defeat them. Futaba is last seen in the finale, swimming in the ocean next to the broken Backlander alongside an Ophthalmosaurus and Deltadromeus. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: フタバスズキリュウの名前で有名な首長竜だが、2006年正式にこの学名がついた。 **English: A dinosaur with a long neck. This scientific name was given to this dinosaur in 2006. **Taiwanese: 以雙葉鈴木龍的名稱著名的長頸龍。 2006年正式使用這個學名。 *It is the only non-dinosaur to have a true Dinosaur Card (though only in the TCG). *Futabasaurus appeared out of a pool of water that just appeared on the ground, but when he dived back into it after Tank's tail club hit his neck, he somehow reappeared in a lake a reasonable distance away. *Futabasaurus is one of only two Move Card Dinosaurs to be nicknamed by one of the characters in the anime, the other being Pawpawsaurus. *Though it was named after its discoverer (Suzuki) and the formation it was found in (Futaba), the Japanese term/word for "Futaba" can also mean "sprout", and the term/surname for "Suzuki" means "bell wood or bell tree", making its name literally mean "Bell Wood Sprout Lizard". The word "Suzuki" can also mean "perch". *In the anime, some of Futabasaurus' cries are Godzilla's calls (the version from the late 1960's through the early 1970's). *It is unknown why Futabasaurus was not used in the fight against the Black T-Rex, but the reason could be that he needed to be in a body of water to be summoned, which is contradictory of what was seen in his debut episode. However, another reason could be that Max had his card at the time, and so he along with a number of other dinosaurs did not take part due to Max's absence from the battle. *For some reason, after Futabasaurus befriended Zoe and she called him "Futaba", when the Alpha Gang summoned Futabasaurus again they somehow knew Zoe's nickname for him, with Ursula saying, "Super Cannon, Futaba!" (Unless it was just a flubbed reading of the Move's name.) *In Carnival of Chaos, the Futabasaurus reverted to its card at the same moment as the Saltasaurus standing next to its pool. This may suggest that Saltasaurus was the Water Dinosaur who was using its Move Card. Gallery Futaba Super Cannon (Futabasaurus) 10.jpg|Futaba Super Cannon in the anime futabasub.jpg|Alpha Gang's Futabasaurus submarine (scene used for its TCG card) Futaba nagoya.gif|Futabasaurus in NagoyaTV Futabasaurus_TCG_card.jpeg|Flash Flood TCG card featuring Futabasaurus Navigation Category:Water Dinosaurs Category:Move Card Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:Characters Category:TCG Category:Dinosaurs with Nicknames